


(I Only Have) Eyes For You

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff (?), M/M, based off the actual show, broduce, daniel is supportive, get ugly is a great stage, its the nielwink drought so heres some nielwink material, jihoon is a precious baby, nielwink, self discovery, this doesnt go the way its expected to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Daniel found that his eyes somehow always gravitated to a boy named Park Jihoon.





	(I Only Have) Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> 「 we are not forever, the tear filled ending of us 」

Daniel found that his eyes somehow always gravitated to a boy named Park Jihoon.

The first time he set his eyes on said boy was during the first day of filming for Produce 101. Daniel watched as the trainees from different companies came up to take the stage. The performances were interesting and Daniel had to admit that he was impressed by the talent of the other trainees. He sighed as his labelmates chatted animatedly about the performances, unable to understand how they had so much energy even though it was already near midnight. Daniel could almost feel himself dozing off any minute.

Then the trainees from Maroo Entertainment took the stage.

At first, Daniel didn’t expect much, but once his eyes found him, Daniel couldn’t seem to take his eyes off one of the trainees. The boy had a slim figure and was clad in white, and walked up to the stage along with his other two labelmates. But there was something about the boy’s refreshing appearance that gave Daniel a feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place.

Once the music started playing, Daniel was absolutely mesmerised.

Watching the boy intently, Daniel could almost feel the energy the boy popped his joints and maneuvered his limbs with. He seemed to be lost in the music, letting the beat take him over, and it held Daniel spellbound. 

Daniel didn’t realise the performance had ended until the applause erupted, bringing him back to his senses. Even so, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the boy. Daniel didn’t know what this feeling was, but he wanted to know more about the boy that had took his breath away. 

“Maroo Entertainment, Park Jihoon Trainee. Grade C.”

Park Jihoon. Daniel thought that the name had a nice ring to it.

And that was the first time Daniel laid his eyes on the boy, whose name was Park Jihoon.

* * *

Throughout the days of filming, Daniel found himself seeing Jihoon in the crowd more and more often, talking to other trainees, practising or eating his meals.  
But the first chance he got the chance to interact with Jihoon was during the dance evaluation.

When Daniel found out that they were in the same group, his heart leapt in his chest. He didn’t really expect Jihoon to choose the song “Get Ugly”, but he was excited to be in the same group as Jihoon nonetheless. 

Once their group was assembled, they started to practice and choreograph their stage. Although Daniel didn’t talk to Jihoon much being the leader, staying in the same dormitory and being in the same group let Daniel come to learn that Jihoon was much more than just the “wink boy”, as fans called him. He learnt that Jihoon liked neon colours, had an interesting fashion sense and most importantly, that he had an undying passion for dancing.

Everytime Jihoon danced, Daniel swore his eyes were shining like the galaxy. Jihoon seemed so free and happy that Daniel couldn’t help but smile whenever he watched him dance. 

Jihoon seemed so perfect, so bright, always readily doing his aegyo and showcasing his charms. He was well loved by his fans and other trainees alike, and seemed to have everything going well for him. Truthfully, Jihoon’s impossibly perfect image made Daniel envious at times.

That was what Daniel thought until the night before their evaluation stage. Daniel woke up at 2am to use the bathroom but heard a noise from outside their door. Opening the door slightly, he took a peek outside - only to see Jihoon, wearing a oversized white tee shirt and long pants, practising the choreography. He was bathed in sweat and seemed to have been practising for a while. He looked tired, undeniably so, but it didn’t change the way his eyes shone with excitement and vigour when he danced.

Before he could think, Daniel found himself stepping out of the door and approaching Jihoon. 

“Jihoon-ah, it’s late. Why are you still practising?” 

Jihoon turns to look at Daniel upon hearing him and grins at the sight of his hyung.

“Daniel-hyung! Don’t worry, I’m going to finish up and sleep soon.” Jihoon pauses for a while before continuing, “I never had a chance to say this, but... I really want to tell you this before the stage tomorrow. Thank you for being our group’s leader and choreographing the dance.” 

Jihoon seemed to want to say more, but stopped himself, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his feet. Daniel couldn’t help but let a smile creep to his face at Jihoon’s words. Aigoo, this boy. Hearing those words, Daniel suddenly didn’t feel so sleepy anymore. Walking over to Jihoon, Daniel gives him a pat on the head.

“You’ve worked hard too, Jihoon-ah. Thank you for being a part of our group.”

Daniel lets his hands get lost in the messy, light brown curls. His hair was soft, and even though Daniel was the one patting Jihoon, he felt himself being soothed instead.

Jihoon looks up to locks eyes with Daniel at his words, and when Daniel looks into Jihoon’s eyes from such a close proximity, he comes to a realisation.

That Jihoon is scared.

From his expressive eyes, Daniel can clearly see the fear, apprehension and nervousness. It was unlike Jihoon’s usual confident, bright appearance; it almost seemed like he was a completely different person. But from that one look into Jihoon’s eyes, Daniel understands all too well. He could almost hear the thoughts running through the boy’s head. “What if I make a mistake?” “What if I end up dragging the entire team down?” “What if my hard work doesn’t pay off?” 

“What if my dreams of debuting don’t ever come true?”

Before Daniel realises what he’s doing, he pulls Jihoon into a tight embrace. It was so sudden that Jihoon lets out a surprised squeak, but he doesn’t resist. Instead, he puts his arms around Daniel, just like how Daniel had put his arms around Jihoon’s neck. 

Being enveloped in such warmth, finally feeling safe and accepted after such a long time, Jihoon can’t stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks. He sobs uncontrollably into Daniel’s chest, letting out all the fear, frustration and confusion he had felt over the years of training. Of not knowing what the future holds, whether he would debut, whether he would be successful as an idol. Daniel doesn’t let go, doesn’t dare to let go, afraid that Jihoon would crumble into a million pieces if he did. They stayed like that, silently, for the next few minutes, Jihoon quietly sobbing while Daniel stroked his head gently and lovingly.

“It’s alright to be scared, Jihoon-ah. But we’re in this together now, so don’t forget that I’m here for you.”

* * *

It was finally the final day of the show, where the final rankings were going to be announced. To say Daniel was nervous was an understatement, he was shaking - maybe from the excitement, maybe from the anxiety.

He and Jihoon hadn’t spoken about the night since, but Jihoon seemed to be in higher spirits, which was more than enough for Daniel. 

Backstage, he watches the other trainees as they all prepare to go onstage to receive their final rankings. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jihoon on the other side of the room, adjusting his uniform and styling his hair in front of the mirror. Daniel smiles as he approaches him, enveloping Jihoon into a backhug. Jihoon looks in the mirror to see his hyung clinging on to him from behind, and chuckles lightly. 

“All the best for today, Daniel-hyung. I’m sure you can make it.” Jihoon says, patting Daniel’s arms that were wrapped around his shoulders.

Daniel laughs, replying, “You too, Jihoon-ah. You’d better make it.” 

Daniel closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Jihoon’s back. He has pretty broad shoulders for such a small frame, Daniel muses. It was perfect for his long arms to hug. 

They stay like that for a while, silent, until Jihoon says, rather quietly, “Thank you for being by my side, hyung. I really mean it.”

Daniel smiles at his words, and whispers back, “You’re very welcome.”

For a split second, Daniel wishes he could promise to be by Jihoon’s side forever, but he knows that that’s not something he or anyone else could promise. The future will eventually lead them down different paths, but Daniel knows that he can only be there for Jihoon until their paths diverge. 

They finally break apart at a loud shriek from none other than Ong Seongwu. “Niel! What are you doing to our precious Jihoonie?” That familiar voice causes Daniel to immediately takes his arms off Jihoon and run away while screaming, with Seongwu chasing him cheekily with a bottle of hair gel. Jihoon bursts into laughter at the scene, and Daniel would gladly lose himself in that beautiful sound if it weren’t for the fact that Seongwu was chasing him while waving a bottle of hair gel in the air like a baseball bat.

* * *

“And first place goes to... MMO Kang Daniel Trainee!”

The audience erupts into cheers and applause, but Daniel immediately pulls Jihoon into a hug. He was overjoyed and swore his heart could stop any second at the elation. Giving his speech, Daniel tries his best not to faint from the light-headedness. Jihoon quietly watches and claps for him from the side, but Daniel sincerely hopes that Jihoon wouldn’t hate him after this. After all that they’ve been through, Daniel really didn’t wish for the final ranking to ruin their relationship. He steals a quick glance at Jihoon, but instantly understands Jihoon’s thoughts from one glance into his eyes.

‘It’s okay, hyung. Congratulations!’

Jihoon looked so genuinely happy for Daniel, and Daniel feels as if the entire weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. 

* * *

When the ranking announcement finally ends and the trainees go around the stage congratulating each other and waving to their fans, Daniel finds his eyes landing on Jihoon. His back was facing Daniel as he watched the fans in front of him, motionless. And that’s when Daniel heard the fans chanting at Jihoon: “Don’t cry!” 

Looking at his back, Daniel suddenly understands Jihoon’s frustrations.

There were people who thought Jihoon was nothing more than the “wink boy”, and couldn’t do anything other than wink. For a boy who loved dancing and singing so much, it took a toll on him and caused him a great deal of stress. Jihoon was desparate to prove himself otherwise, that he was more than just a boy who knew how to wink, so desaprate that he didn’t even dare to blink when their performance had ended. 

Jihoon loved to dance. Jihoon loved to sing. Jihoon loved neon colours. Jihoon loved wearing bright clothing. Jihoon loved doing music.

But Jihoon was also scared. Jihoon was also frustrated. Jihoon was also confused.

Behind the bright, perfect mask that he had put up, Jihoon was hurting inside, but he would never show it. Not to the fans, or to anyone else.

Except to Daniel that one night.

Daniel can’t explain the wave of emotion that washes over him, but lets himself smile at the thought that they would be in the same group for another eighteen months. He knows that he can’t be there for Jihoon forever, but he silently swears that he will be there for as long as he can.

 

Daniel found that his eyes always gravitated to a boy named Park Jihoon.

But Daniel also found that behind the neon shoelaces and endless aegyo, was another boy chasing his dreams, just like Daniel himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
